Caeser X Antony
by Rilord the Conquistador
Summary: Shakespeare don't have shit on me


"Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caeser." Caeser, betrayed by his closest friend, fell to the snate floor. As he lie there in a pool of his own blood, his life flashed before his eyes. As the life left his body, he saw the last image he would ever see: Marc Antony.

To Marc Antony, today was a normal day. He woke up and had some breakfest. After beating his slaves, he went inside to spend time with his family. However, today was about to become anything but normal. As Antony left for the capital, he couldn't help but to remember the Soothsayer's words: "Beware the Ides of March."

When he reached town, Antony heard of the terrible news, and he knew that he must see his friend. He sends a servant to the conspirators, who soon returns to let Antony know they will speak with him.

Antony entered the senate and began weeping with gried and sorrow when he saw Caeser's fallen body. But there was more. More than grief and sorrow, a feeling Antony couldn't describe.

"Allow me to examine Caeser's body in private," Antony demanded. After some debating the conspirators decided to allow him to examine it only if Brutus was in the room. Antony agreed and approached Caeser's corpse.

Antony began to walk toward Caeser's corpse. As he neared it, he began to get an erection. By the time had reached his fallen comrade, he had a full boner, but couldn't explain why.

Antony examined Caeser's back and found the first stab wound in the back of his neck. Much to Brutus' surprise, Antony dropped his robes and began to insert his dick into the incision. It was uncomfortable at first, but Antony soon came to relish the feeling.

Brutus watched silently in horror as Antony continually thrusted into Caeser's neck. Antony could feel his dick hitting bone, but he didn't care. He went in harder and harder. Then Caeser moved. It was only a small twitch, but as Antony fucked Caeser's spinal cord, it triggered the nervous system.

Antony now knew what he had to do. He removed his iron hard cock from Caeser's neck and focused on the other holes in him. Anthony began on Caeser's front side and nutted in the highest hole in his body: the heart. Then, using his dick as a butter knife, he spread the nut into each of the stab wounds. Caeser's body twitched each time a hole was filled.

Antony then moved on to the back, and nutted again into a hole just below the neck hole. He once again spread the nut into Caeser's wounds and, once again, Caeser twitched with each hole filled.

Finally, Antony returned to Caeser's neck and through sheer willpower alone, he nutted a monstrous nut into the back of Caeser's neck. Caeser began spasming like an epileptic at a light show. As his neurons fired off, Caeser regained consciousness, but he was different. He carried an aura of hatred, and his eyes glowed red as if he had just detected a thot.

"I am Julius Caeser, ruler of the Roman Empire and destroyer of thots." Ceaser declared. "Tis time for me to seeketh vengance on those whomst've'y'nt'll striketh me down."

Caeser saw Brutus and charged him with Antony. Brutus was frozen with horror as the two naked Roman leaders charged him. Caeser connected first by ramming his 12 inch cock straight through Brutus' eyeball and into his brain. Caeser was then followed by Antony who also entered Brutus' brain through the opposite eyeball.

Caeser then let out a great nut into Brutus' brain severely damagin it. As Brutus fell to the ground he said his last words: "For the glory of Rome."

Caeser and Antony then burst out of the senate to find the rest of the conspirators. They were all extremely shocked at the sight of the two. Knowing they couldn't take on all the conspirators at once, Caeser began to punch a hole in a nearby pillar using his extremely strong dick. Once he was well in the pillar, he nutted into it.

Caeser and Antony then ran to exit the senate as the pillar fell out behind them, causing the ceiling to collapse onto the traitorous senators. The two were then met with a crowd of confused Roman citizens.

Caeser then went back into the collapsed senate building and emerged minutes later with the crown. As he placed it on his head, he became the emperor of the Roman Empire. And as the crowd chanted "Glory to Rome!" Caeser began to smile. Rome, under his rule, would be soon returned to it's former glory.


End file.
